


amor de capa

by FairyNova



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, capas enamoradas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: las capas se aman
Relationships: capa/capa
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando la vio solo tuvo ojos para ella… o ¿ÉL? No lo sabía, no le respondía cuando la tocaba… pero sabía que no iba a separarse de su lado hasta que le contestara.  
Pero por el momento lo dejaría en él.  
Era muy terco pero él también lo era.  
Si debía de llevar a su amo todos los días a abrir portales a Metropolis para poder verlo, seguiría haciéndolo.

-Esto ya está siendo un problema – Dijo Strange, muy perturbado por mirar a Batman perforarle con sus ojos - ¿Podrías darle tu capa? 

-No – Contesto muy seguro, sólo por llevarle la contra a Strange. Él no era malo, era el chico scaut. Podía darle su Capa a la Capa de levitación del hechicero pero amaba tener a Bruce celoso. Le prestaba mucha atención luego. 

-“Claro que no va a regalarlo así como así” – Se quejó la Capa de levitación. Muy enojado con su maestro por decir una barbaridad como aquella – “Míralo, maestro. Tan rojo. Tan suave. Perfecto. Es perfecto. ¿Cómo un hombre regalaría a tan hermoso ejemplar” – Strange vio cómo su capa tomaba a la tela de Superman y le hablaba de amor. En momentos así agradecía que sólo él pudiera entender a su voluble compañero mágico.

Desde que la capa de Strange se había enamorado de la suya, el hechicero pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de él. Lo que ponía celoso a Batsy.  
Y aunque había dicho que era un buen chico, Clark amaba sacar de sus cabales a su murciélago.


	2. la cita

La capa de levitación cogió de los hombros a la Capa de Superman, lo tomo con delicadeza, desabrochándolo de los ajustes que lo mantenían preso de su maestro.   
-“Vamos, hoy es un buen día. Prepare algo que de seguro te encantara. Una visión de los maestros” – Hablo como sabia, galante y ocultando su parte caprichosa. No quería que le viera aun en su peor momento, eso con el tiempo – “Maestro” – Llamo con un tono muy diferente. Strange suspiro cansado y abrió un portal a un universo de puras luces. Algo parecido y distinto de las galaxias vistas desde lejos – “Te encantara. Ningún Kriptoniano ha podido verlo. Así que Clark Kent no podrá llevarte hasta allá. Yo soy mejor que él, ya lo veras. Te hare volar por donde tu maestro jamás conseguirá”  
El portal se cerró apenas la Capa de Superman pasara por completo.  
-En serio que tengo curiosidad por saber de qué hablan – Hablo Clark, tomándose el mentón - ¿Strange?  
-Mi capa toma a tu capa por macho – Dijo – A él le gustan los machos.   
-¿Qué por ser capas no deben de ser mujeres? – Regreso la cuestión, aun sin comprender del todo.  
-No – Le contesto, aun incomodo por la mirada de Batman – Mi capa es macho. Y cree que tu capa es macho y mudo. ¡Porque tu capa no habla! Pero el amor es extraño. Que sabré yo.  
-El amor – Dijo Clark, viendo a su murciélago – Si, el amor es extraño.  
-¿Algo que quieras decir, Superman? – Instigo Bruce. Strange tuvo un escalofrió, en serio que el tipo le daba grima.  
-Te amo.  
Batman demostró algo. Pero Clark escucho sus palpitaciones y sonrió.  
-Te amo.  
-Tenemos que trabajar – Batman se dio la vuelta – Strange ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que La Capa de levitación se enamore de mi Capa de la eterna oscuridad?


End file.
